marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 4
** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Death Waits Within! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Carl Hubbell | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = An elderly couple that run an inn in Europe murder their guests in order to rob them and send the money to their son in America. They do not recognize their final victim as their son and he does not tell them because he wanted to surprise them with his visit. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Locked Door! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Exhausted after being chased by the cops, Dirk London ducks into an old hotel and rents a room. Looking behind a curtain, he discovers a locked door, and he gradually becomes obsessed with figuring out what is behind it. Meanwhile, the cops come to the hotel in search of London, and the manager goes to the fugitive's room to bring him downstairs. When the manager arrives, London strangles him and steals the key to the door, but when he opens it he finds nothing but a solid wall! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = I'm Drowning! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jimmy Infantino | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A convict attempts to avoid the electric chair and when flood waters rise, giving him the diversion he needs to escape from his cell, he finds himself in a small enclosure that begins to leak from the rising water. He climbs up to plug the leak with his finger, but it turns out that the water is flowing through a live electric socket. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Hiding Place | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = John Romita | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Harold, a "simple-minded boy," keeps several deadly snakes and spiders as pets, to the annoyance of his adult brother George. Harold is bitten by one of his own black widow spiders, but the doctors discover that he has a natural immunity to insect poisons. Listening as Harold talks to himself, George learns that Harold has a secret hiding place for his pets. George wants to kill the deadly insects, but he cannot find the hiding place, and he is soon tormented by dreams of menacing spiders. As his anger towards his brother increases, George finally pushes Harold out a window. He successfully covers up his crime, and decides to begin sleeping in Harold's bed. Unfortunately, that night he makes a startling discovery...the bed itself was Harold's hiding place! | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Bewitched Bike" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #8 * "Death Waits Within" reprinted in Journey Into Mystery #8 * "I'm Drowning!" reprinted in Monsters on the Prowl #25 * Sources differ as to whether "I'm Drowning!" was drawn by Jimmy Infantino or George Roussos. The Marvel Masterworks reprint identifies Infantino as the artist, but several online sources credit Roussos. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}